With the increase in use of mobile computing and cloud networking, more and more individuals are using online media (e.g., audio/video media) communities for storing and accessing their audio/video files; however, the conventional systems are limited with regard to the control and ease they offer to their users when comes to organizing (e.g., accessing, searching, etc.) their audio/video files.